


Wound up

by SevenSin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSin/pseuds/SevenSin
Summary: ⚠️后期三人行警告
Relationships: Yuzu/你, 男你





	1. Chapter 1

我很难说明我们的关系，这在常人认知里不算正常，不过我想，除了我们以外的人并没有资格来评判。

和结弦在咖啡店认识并不是一见钟情，他是位很安静的常客，手上总有洗不干净的颜料，但黑色毛衣很干净。说话温柔，那几天却没有兴致看起来心情不好，没有人会主动叨扰这个好看的客人。

他不是个随便的人，但不是个受世俗观念约束的人。

“我想认识你，可以给我当模特吗？”他拿过桌上的餐巾纸将一串电话号码与时间地点留了下来。“别担心，就是字面的意思，今晚之前给我答复就行。”

对于艺术院校里的学生而言，不少人总归在圈子里抱着轻浮的作风，我吃不准他到底是哪一派，邀请的方式中规中矩但总觉得违和。我低头看到，并不是酒店的地址。

“啊，忘了说，你可以叫我结弦。是这里的学生，油画专业。”你对自己本系以外的任何事基本都不大关心，彼时是真的没有意识到对方这位风云人物，只在心里琢磨了一下这个邀请会不会耽搁掉自己的插画作业，好像有点岌岌可危。但嘴巴已经比脑子先一步答应了。

地点就在咖啡店附近，双层的老式小洋楼周围树木繁茂，身在热闹的学校商圈却又隐蔽，你有点羡慕这环境，不过租金大概不菲自己也不要想了。来应门的人看起来刚睡醒，为什么看出来，是因为乱糟糟的头发。“早安。”你盯着那个笑容有点愣住，忘了说12点过了已经不是早上了。

随手给你沏上袋泡茶。“你很大胆，居然一个人来陌生男人的公寓。”他夹出刚叮好的面包端起来闻了闻，看起来对香味很满意。

“我们已经相互介绍过名字了不是吗。”

他听着你的回答挑了眉：“有道理，很高兴我们不是陌生人了。”

说话的暧昧分寸拿捏到位。

满屋子乱放的画具，看得出来也算只乱不脏，没准主人已经尽力收拾过了。

你恍过眼看到他吸了吸拿过吐司片的手指，舌尖舔出来的一秒像只懒散的猫。那只舔过的修长食指指了指你背后靠墙的沙发，“你在那里找个舒服的姿势就行，躺着或坐着都行，不要端坐，你会累我也会觉得无聊。”

你没有问人这张画打算画多久，短则一周，长则一个月，幸好对方“懒散”的作息让你可以用上午的一小段时间做完插画作业。但终于，连续一周没有午休还是在别人家沙发上睡过去了，对方还一点让自己醒来的意思都没有。睁开眼时太阳已经落山好几个小时，这间采光极好的房间因为没有开灯，如今浸满窗外深蓝的暮色，像被人扔在了寂静海底。

你看不清眼前人的脸，他的手倒是很自然撩开了头发抚上你的额头。“我看你前几天就很困，眼皮打架，今天终于睡过去了。”

先前你翻过他的画本，散落在桌面随意抽起来：“我可以看看吗？”

从扉页开始，十几张大同小异的做爱现场，让人脸红心跳的主题，你有点想触碰肯特纸上放纵的笔触，这些双双交尾的动物清一色的脑袋以下，不画头。画本还有一半空白，最后两页有些不同，一群男男女女弓着腰，有些蹲下，姿势不同，但都用指头按压其中一侧的鼻翼。

像被火舌烫到一般，你缩回来手，但没办法停下观赏这种跃动的火苗，勾勒背脊的炭黑色，每一根单线都让你感到羡艳的准确放松。

你有些可惜只有两张。

“这是在柏林时混进了变装派对画的，感谢他们都吸昏了头我才能画下来。”

那时你想，会因为一张好看的脸接受邀请，但恐怕有更多的人，会因为躯壳以外的诱惑爱上他，你也不例外。  
从这之后，你看着他做什么，都像在为此锦上添花。

那只手好像端过冷水杯，抚在你额头是区别于正常体温的冷。“一个好消息，趁你睡着的时间，我快画完了，明天早点来。”

“要多早呢？”

“日出之后吧，那时光线最好。”指腹轻抚额头有些痒意，像亲吻。你非常想看看那副画完成的样子，总归不会是几百页纸里一张无头的优美速写，无论什么样你都高兴。

你们在黑暗的玄关亲吻起来，满屋子松节油与颜料的味道，被抵在门板上，像现在的舌头抵在你的上颚收缩口腔，与长相富有反差的粗暴接吻，你本打算今晚任人摆弄，他却在唇舌追逐之后停了动作，嘴角擦过下颌骨在你耳边，毛茸茸的短发骚得脸颊发痒。

“差点忍不住了抱歉。”你摇了摇头也不知道对方看到没有，庆幸黑暗掩藏情潮泛滥的脸颊。

开门将你送走。他留恋起刚刚拽过黑色袖管又攀过腰的手，低头细嗅一下什么也没有闻到，只是股颜料的植物油味。那晚他就这样拉开裤链自瀆，粗暴掐握根部，用力揉捏粉色的双球，在修长的指缝间呼之欲出，不甚温柔的方式。

深入剖析自己的性幻想，和对待创作欲一样，遇上合适的某个时机，才会突然情潮翻涌，就像他决心向你留下餐巾纸上的电话一样，能激发创作和性欲的都是同一种东西，鬼知道他已经很久没法画出一副令自己满意的画。

如今一个人的时候他就想着这些，和面对你躺在沙发上一样，勃发的情欲都被哪块颜料抹在了画布上，他画的并不仔细，没有空像个冷漠的观察机器一般深入陶醉你每一根细小的绒毛力求还原现实。明天要再加些媚俗的、深浅不一的粉红，就像他此时逗弄摩擦顶端被磨蹭成粉色的指腹颜色，再饱和一些是他咬过的嘴唇，再浑浊一些，像丑陋紫红勃起的性器，所有这些都要一一纠缠起来。

“嗯……嗯……啊哈。”高潮的精液湿了满手，真想赖掉不得不做的清洁步骤倒头睡下去。抚弄了几下敏感的大腿内侧的软肉疏解余韵，才去浴室冲洗，将自己埋葬进羽绒被里意识罢工。


	2. Chapter 2

01  
下午两点。

你从一早躺到了现在，清晨吃过的三明治显然已经消化完毕，胃在抗议。但你们都很清楚，这种时候打断不得，那比胎死腹中还难受。

你转头无聊认真打量起来，投入创作的人大抵都是这样，不像人间任何一种表情，不温和也不冷漠的专注，注意到你的眼睛时，抽离出来对你微笑了一下，说是笑，其实就是几不可见地勾了勾嘴角，但也足够让人如沐春风。难得可贵的时间，不知道今天之后还会不会再有。

画笔搁下的人离了座位几步，打量了一会儿，认定不需要再往上添加更多。你没有动，心里倒是泛起了期待，看样子是快结束了。

“你饿吗？我很饿。”没头没尾问起这样的问题。你点头点头，没吃午饭怎么会不饿，但现在过了那股劲儿反而没有感觉了。

见人过来要坐上沙发，你顺势想要起身给人挪开一点位置，就被他按在原位，比昨晚更加放肆地压在你身上。“诶，会滚下去的。”果不其然下一秒就双双滚在了地上，嗑在木质地板上倒不觉得痛，底下人被你惊慌的表情逗地发笑。“留在我身边好吗？”你哪有拒绝的道理呢。

“没人拒绝过你吧。”

对面人倒还真的冥思苦想了一下“艺术史那个老头不太待见我。”他起身顺便将你抱了起来，如今勾上他的腰，你才觉得表面上有点弱不禁风的人居然有这么大力气。

“你觉得怎么样？”

他是在问画。被人放下来细致观赏起来，一会儿凑得极近，但凡是挚过画笔时间不短的人都知道，画面是藏不住任何心思的东西，每一笔犹豫与拖延都暴露眼底，它不如语言那样巧言令色，不如一首情歌的修辞，就算看的人能看出千言万语，那也在表达成词句之前，事先掀起一阵内心的叹息，更接近本能。

“我很喜欢。”像你在用画笔吻我。你如今才能大起胆子主动勾住人的脖子，不用任何怀疑地，比起吃饭还是做爱比较重要。

但谁知道会一发不可收拾。

“冷吗？”嫌弃爱抚不够亲密的人脱下你的衣服。这么一问倒真的有一点，被人扔上了柔软床垫，看得出主人很讲究，卧室清一色的浅色装潢干净得一尘不染，与一门之隔的工作间反差强烈。

等脱下那身总是罩到脖子的高领毛衣，你才第一次看见男人白净的肤色比你想象中还要诱人，均匀分布恰到好处的柔韧肌肉，总是被染着颜料的牛仔裤包裹的修长双腿此时绷紧着膨发的肌肉卡在腰间，等不及你欣赏完毕便被人抱个满怀，指尖从脸颊游走到敏感的耳后，顺着锁骨向下抚弄胸口与柔软的腰侧，头上的人眯着眼睛发出享受的嘤咛，温暖又亲密。可爱的薄唇在你口腔扫弄出一点攻城掠地的意思，结实的腰胯开始色情蹭弄，刚毅的身体却富含女性所不及的紧实线条，这该死缠人地触觉，光是被这样爱抚，下身便溢出情动的爱液，如果自己要是个男的，怕是早就被妖精似的男人摸射了。

你抬着无措的神情，求救似的想收拢双腿，让男人发硬的裆部对准你的胯部不断磨蹭。

“你比我想象中大胆。”

被不甚温柔地脱下底裤挂在脚踝，能看见室内光源反射羞人濡湿的布料裆部。他等待这一刻已经太久，眼神迷离的人手指探向紧缩的褶皱，交合的一瞬间，你还是发出了几声变调的哀嚎。

“吃药了吗。”你点了点头，被体内的人轻轻戳刺了几下。“第一次就射在里面会不会太欺负你了。”说这话的人手还在按摩你敏感柔嫩的私处。“你想的话就没关系。”你听见自己这样回答。

“好乖。”被亲吻夸得入迷，下身被一不留神一口气推送到底，来不及叫唤整个人一抖，头上人等不及驾轻就熟地掐着你的腰，煽情地蠕动性器，律动的节奏渐渐变得火辣。

男人顺着感官开始纵欲，坨红迷醉的神色显露出他对两人交媾的满足。囊袋毫不留情地一下下撞上你的臀瓣，“啊……嗯……哈啊”仰头享受的人一点也没有遮掩自己情潮的意思，你不知道他正满足于这张原本独享的双人床染上你的体温。萧瑟的初冬下午，阳光透过无色玻璃，一路扔你上床的人哪有心思拉过窗帘，窗外景色倒是被常绿树冠遮挡，光天化日下唤起仿佛在野外做爱的感官。

“宝贝，你在看哪。”被人温柔捏着下巴掰过头，男人的腰胯忘情摆动：“做爱时只能看我，知道吗。”

“知道了……”你实在没法睁大眼睛，只能嗑着双眸品味恋人色情的姿态，却没想在他看来俨然一副被操到舒服至极的娇憨模样。抓着乳房爱抚的人俯下身子吮吸啃咬副乳的软肉：“宝贝这里软得像松饼。”

怎么能在这时说出这种奶糖味道的可爱话，被性欲掌控做爱的人倒真的像个饿了就吃饭的孩子，拿亲密爱抚喂饱自己。

你被抽插着寻到了敏感点勾出娇媚的尖叫。“天，宝贝……再多叫叫。”头上人闪过的惊喜神色里带着对无止尽的情欲的追逐，光是这副渴求的模样就情不自己让下身泛起情潮，更不要说被身上人低头啃着下巴，贴上敏感点高速而小幅度地疯狂摩擦顶弄，变了节奏抛弃所有温文尔雅，腰跨倾泻着狂野的色欲，你突然想到一墙之隔的那副画像，那不是在亲吻，是想进食。

“啊啊……啊……”泄欲一般的抽插将两两人双双顶上高潮，被人用力掐着唇瓣激吻，下身动情抽搐着浇灌在你体内。放开后还没喘上几口气，便被人抓着腰，勾上你一条腿的人突然发力，等反应过来已经被人抱着重新抛在柔软床垫，全新的背后位，来不及意识这一切如何发生，那强劲的腰腹力量毫无疑问能让你们今后的情事增添不少激情与乐趣。

男人等不及便将半硬的性器重新挺近被操熟的湿滑穴口。两人享受的喘息一瞬间交织，充满侵犯性的体位对你极其受用，不那么温柔的做爱方式简直让人着迷又惊喜，想要叫嚣着更多被恋人占有。还没等你开口祈求，便被抓着屁股软肉，体内性器渐渐蠕动。从没遇见过这样合拍的身体，不仅仅是难得一见的健康美丽。不禁主动翘起屁股渴望更多的操弄，这还只是两个人第一次做爱，难以置信。

“啊啊啊……啊嗯…太棒了宝贝……”你难以想象清醒时总是余裕得像猫一般的人，如此富有反差在你身后疯狂耸动，像只被情欲俘虏的美丽淫兽。果然是无可救药地爱上了，无论什么模样都能挑起跃动的欲望。

你其实觉得人类的交合与动物大多无异，无论多么美丽的肢体，在行使这样羞耻的姿态时也好看不到哪里去，如今却更加爱上这人失控索取的模样，红着脸转头看着交合耸动的结实腰胯，抬眼对上男人沉浸情欲的狠厉眼神，纵欲多过疼爱，贪婪多过怜惜，和无可挑剔的外貌与身体曲线一起挑起内心深处的被施虐欲。

迷糊望着那副性感神色，撑起身体塌下腰肢，在人眼皮子底下加快扭动起小巧柔软的臀部大胆求欢，咬着嘴唇露出勾人模样。果不其然被人猛得抓住晃动的双乳下流揉搓，撞击的力度是从未体会过的猛烈激情。“啊啊啊……好棒……”被顶地叫不出一句完整的句子，你实在爱死了他性爱里的强势，舒服得欲仙欲死

他不属于大众眼睛中富有雄性美感的人，有些纤细冷淡，在性爱里却又是艳丽的类型，美感有相当多的形态，没有令所有人神魂颠倒的本事，但在这群玩儿艺术的疯人堆里意外吃得开，这种特质，和常态理念背道而驰的身姿没有哪个创作者不想要。

爱抚的手转而从背后卡住你的脖子，这场凌虐一般的性爱在他一声声叫唤着“宝贝”中结束，明明嘴上都是疼爱，身体却直往深处毫不留情的给予情欲的鞭打。

“嗯…别动，宝贝。”你听话趴着身体没有动弹，任由身后人贪婪爱抚，被指尖抚过线条美好的脊柱，留意不了身后的风景，只觉得这温存让人心驰神往，仿佛置身在鸦片烟灯中的迷蒙，交缠的体液将还未分开的交合处淋得一塌糊涂，有些担心被这样蹭弄不会又擦枪走火，虽然你并不讨厌再来一次。

男人的手正卡进你的下腹留恋，常年执笔生出薄茧的指腹时不时骚过敏感的三角区，让你不禁情动。你伸手覆上下腹作乱的手掌，扣住对方的修长五指。“还想要吗？”“诶…”你有些害羞自己食髓知味的样子。“今晚留下来。”贴着耳朵说话的气音酥得让人投降。

含着食物的人觉得要是旁边人能放开自己左手好好吃饭就再好不过了，粘人程度超乎意料，到就算这样也止不住兼职的服务员小姑娘过来频频倒水。“你也吃一点吧。”暖融融的锅物吃得初冬里的身体发烫，没舍得甩开旁边毛衣下跩着你的手指，只能往对方碗里夹菜，却被人脸颊偷了腥：“想吃你。”嘴巴和掺了蜜一样。想说这么多人能不能消停点吧，但着实有点说不出口，娴熟的调情技巧让人有些招架不住。

热恋期腻腻歪歪得不像话，不管做没做爱身体一逮着机会就想靠近对方，生得一副好面孔渐渐把人迷晕了头。

02  
赤裸躺在沙发上醒来，男人见状合上了速写本。左手伤口才刚刚愈合几天，坐在矮凳上对你笑得有些有气无力，没有打理的乖顺刘海梢到眼角，软得叫人心疼。

“没好完又乱动，裂开了怎么办。”“只是画几笔而已不会的。”摸着钻到怀里的柔软身体，心情好得不行的暗自坏笑，倒没想过这伤口能讨来这么多意外关怀，早知道多划几个口子，就更能赖上你了。被当成病号的生活着实不错，他不仅这么想了，也这么说了。

不意外你会生气，“好了，我没有说想见她的意思，我不这么做可没办法赶走她。”你小心扯开他手腕的袖子，白纱布晃眼得很。“但她真的很喜欢你。”你承认那天被迎面以自杀胁迫恋人的漂亮女孩吓坏了，根本没反应过来男人夺下刀片的速度，那只漂亮的手臂就被割出一道扎眼的红，下手狠到不留余地，伤到血管的手臂根本止不住鲜红直流。疯子。你那时想，聚集在他周围的人是疯子，他何尝不是最疯的那一个。

让人笑话的倒是自己在之后做了几天噩梦。好像男人那句“不想让我死就滚远点。”是对你说的。惹得受伤的人半夜把你拍醒，两人莫名其妙渐渐生出了点惺惺相惜的味道。

“你在想离开我的事对不对？”他对你的感情有种可怕的直觉。“没有，我只是想如果有这一天，我一定不会胁迫你。”这回答倒是有趣。“那我割自己十刀不许你走呢。”你不爱这样的玩笑，“别乱说话。”头上人轻笑，“我是说真的。”你对自己内心的恐惧感到厌烦，“你对每个人都这样吗？”爱着时死去活来，不爱了便不会抛下一个眼神。

还在仔细琢磨伤口绷带是不是该换药了，便被一把掐着脖子低头吻了上来，病号的力气倒是一点也没有变。“看来你对我有些误解，宝贝。”

“啊……啊啊……别这样…”被人压在地毯疯狂颠撞，受伤以后听话着克制做爱的人将这几日的欲望通通发泄，四肢缠绕在你身上活脱脱一条发情的蛇，背后贴满不属于自己的体温又让你感到酣足得要命。

“啊……嗯再吸紧点宝贝……”男人倒一点都不遮掩自己的叫床声，囊袋拍打的声音混合在喘息里勾得脑子更加不清醒。臀瓣被人用力掰开变本加厉碾了上来。

“啊……好舒服…啊啊。”忍不住寻求快感扭动，谁知道身后人这时故意停了动作。

“感受到了吗宝贝，我这么爱你，总想把你操到死，你却拿莫名其妙的一夜情对象来比较，我伤心了怎么办。”

你被情话弄得下身一抖，夹得男人发出闷哼。“不说话我可就不动咯，反正你下面很舒服，我不介意这样插一夜。”谁知道小肚子敏感着收缩得更加厉害了，情潮正浓被这样硬生生打断太让人难受，只能向男人服软认错求饶。

“我就知道我的宝贝最乖了。”如愿以偿的人重新将你拉入情爱大本营，被人操地忘情撅着屁股任由男人的囊袋放肆拍打，听着头上人用好听的声音说着什么好热好舒服，猛烈地一发不可收拾。“啊……结弦……啊哈……我要到了……”还没说完便被顶得小屁股一瞬夹紧，下腹收缩着感到久违潮热，腰肢紧绷着下身抽搐。被男人抓住濡湿的臀肉，让人发疯的顶弄并没有停下：“宝贝你……潮吹了，好多水。”鬼知道被人这样抓着臀肉撅着屁股操还说骚话有多羞耻到脸红。“啊……啊啊……宝贝这样含着我…嗯…好漂亮。”男人性感的腰胯扭动，满足欣赏两人交合的地方。

你有点担心身后人剧烈的动作扯到伤口：“别……伤口会裂开你轻一点。”显然沉浸爱欲的人并没有心思顾虑，反而被更加勾起了勃发的性欲。“你在担心我……”大型犬一般被人抱着舌尖逗弄着耳窝，身体当然不会停下顶弄：“宝贝你真是……操不够。”

下身的快感已经无法控制，本就高潮的敏感穴道根本经不住这种速度，两副身体一同在安静的房间里放浪形骸。即将高潮的人像是被按到了什么开关，用尽了力气将你抱得紧紧的，顶撞毫无体谅，体内被灌进一股股微凉的精液，手掌放在小腹将你按得死死的一副要射进肚子的架势。后颈被那双薄唇舔舐又吸又咬。

温存慵懒而倦怠，猛烈欢爱后的身体双双倒在地毯，男人白净有力的腿此时搭在你腿上，你有些有气无力，望着漂亮恋人的眼睛一副要睡着的模样。对方身上的那股味道又钻进了呼吸，惹得你气息乱掉一拍。“宝贝？”“嗯？”对方情事后呼唤的声音总是透着股小男孩似得甜味儿，听得心里痒痒的。“下周和我一起回家好不好，想带你见妈妈。”抚摸你手指的动作透露出他的不安，太快了，你们不过才刚刚在一起两个月。

但就像在一起的第一天你就知道，你永远没办法拒绝这个人。


End file.
